


wizards.

by shariling



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, just mentions, there's no real porn in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shariling/pseuds/shariling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Enjolras casts spells when in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wizards.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was enjolras/combeferre, modern au wizards
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr!](http://enjolrased.tumblr.com/)

Sometimes Enjolras casts spells when in the bedroom.

It's an endearing habit, far as Combeferre is concerned. He'll descend on his neck and the lights will flicker, lick hot pathways down his sides and the room will start shaking. More often than cries of passion, there are acts to prove Enjolras' approval - the way blankets will suddenly fly off the bed, various knick knacks falling off various counter tops, smashing to pieces on the ground. Combeferre adores it, in a way he isn't really comfortable in admitting - he likes the way Enjolras blushes profusely afterwards, whispering apologies, trying to gain up enough energy to go clean the mess he's made.

More often than not, he simply falls asleep to Combeferre whispering assurances and promises into his ear, keeping the leader grounded against his skinny body with an orgasm-heavy arm wrapped solidly against his torso. In the morning it'll all be clean, Enjolras having brooms sweep the living room, wet rags cleaning the windows, coffee maker brewing a pot that somehow is _always_ fresh the second Combeferre stumbles into the kitchen. Enjolras will powder him in loving kisses, control back in it's orderly fashion, and Enjolras with a firm grip on it.

But for those minutes - hours, however long Combeferre can keep them together, really - Enjolras is carefree, attention focused solely on his lover, and not the other thousand things he could be doing. So when he apologizes, when he says he's sorry for making things so difficult on Combeferre, the guide can't help but laugh off to himself.

Because his messy room, littered with porcelain remaints of shattered lamps and half torn sheets of paper, is something he simply wouldn't trade for the world.


End file.
